Love&Regret
by desolate1
Summary: Santana is a nerd, she goes unnoticed by everyone, almost everyone. Brittany is the new girl at school. What happens when they meet? (Sorry about the summary. Kinda crappy.)
1. Chapter 1

A.N_Ummm, this is my first fanfiction story. Any feedback (weather good or bad) is welcomed. Ohh, I also just started high-school so any advice regarding that situation is also welcomed. So... here it goes.

P.S please review, and I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

Santana was always an outcast. She never had friends, always got slushied,and no one understood her. It wasn't like she she was complicated, or to complex to understand. It's just that no one ever tried. Nobody even bothered to become her friend. Well that is until she met Brittney. Well to be completely accurate Brittney wanted to more than friends...On one fateful day at Mickenly Santana was walking to her usual A.P English class when she noticed a sound coming from the janitor's closet.

"Hello?," she said.

"Please leave me alone," the voice from the janitor's closet pleaded.

Santana's first reaction would be to do what the strange voice said, but she couldn't. There was something about it. She found herself walking towards the door. She was drawn towards the voice. Without any more hesitation she opened the door, and was startled by what she saw.

A girl about her age, maybe about a few months older, was sitting (Indian Style) in the middle of the janitor's closet. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes Santana had ever seen. That is when she noticed what was around them; slushy. Looking further down at the girl, she took notice of what she was wearing. The girl was in a white T-Shirt stained with the thick syrup of a red slushy.

"Oh my God, are you okay," Santana asked, quickly running over to the girl.

The new girl burst into tears while shaking her head 'no'

Already, Santana felt very protective of the girl and demanded to know who did it. "I don't know,I think it was someone on the football team," she manages to say in between sobs. Santana knows this feeling all to well. She has been slushied millions of times, luckily she always brings spare clothes to school with her.

"Come with me," Santana said as she grabbed Brittney by the arm and lead her into the girls bathroom.

When they get there Santana quickly takes some paper-towels and run water over them. She squeezes the water out of them and dabs softly at the girls face. While doing so, she notices the faint freckles that accompanies the upper half of her cheeks. She doesn't have the time to count them though because the blonde quickly jerks away.

"What are you doing?", she asked in astonishment.

Santana look at the blonde with a confused look on her face."Umm I'm helping you."

"I know that," the blonde answered "But why?"

Answering without using her brain to filter what her mouth chose to say, Santana answered "You are different, and there is something about you that no one else has. Your simply...I don't know...you?"

Neither one of them knew what to say. Silence engulfed them for 2 minuets. There has never been a more awkward moment in Santana's life. And were're talking about Santana here.

 _"Great Lopez, good job with freaking out the new girl. Why don't you tell her your a closet lesbian just to get the ball rollin."_

Santana was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost missed what Brittney said. "Umm, excuse me?"

"Brittney," she said again. "My name is Brittney." This time extending her hand out to the Latina.

"Santana," she said taking Brittney's hand. The way her heart skipped and sped up from the gesture did not get unnoticed by Santana.

 _"This is going to be a very awkward friendship. Yeah very awkward."_

* * *

A.N_ Yeah that's chapter 1. Please review.

P.S_Sorry for any spelling, or grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N_Hey thanks for your review. (You know who you are.)  
So here is chapter 2...I'll try to make this one longer.

P.S_I own nothing. Except my thoughts.

* * *

When Santana came to the realization that she was still holding Brittney's hand, she dropped it so fast that most people would've thought that her hand had a miniature seizure. _'Chill out a little Lopez.'_

"Are you okay," Brittney asked sounding a little concerned.

"Uhhh, umm, y-yeah I'm fine. I have extra clothes in my locker. You could,umm, change into them if you want." Santana managed to say only stuttering once. _'score'_

Without hesitation Brittney followed her. She just knew she could trust Santana. When they got to Santana's locker she pulled out a V-neck shirt and a pair of joggers. While handing Brittney the clothes, she also pointed in the direction of the locker room.

"Can you come with me," Brittney asks. "I don't want to go alone"

Santana was completely shocked by the question but agreed to it. How could she not?

While they were walking toward the girl's locker room, they hear a girl say,"Have you seen the new girl? She is a total freak. Her and Santana _'Lezpez'_ would make great friends."

Santana froze, So did Brittney. Santana knew that voice. Actually she knew that voice a little to well for her liking. That was the voice of Quinn Fabray; the meanest most popular girl in school. She has tormented Santana since 3rd grade but, Santana will not let her torment Brittney. They were friends after all, right? Well Santana didn't have time to think about that.

Mustering up all of her courage (Well, all of what she thought she had.) She calls out ,"Yo Fabray."

Quinn turns around,reluctantly of course, and says " What _'lezpez'_

 _'Ohh how original'_ "I think you owe Brittney here an apology."

"Oh," Quinn said while stepping close to Santana. They were so close they were practically breathing the same air. "And if I don't?"

Santana knew she was screwed. What if she didn't apologize to Britt. It's not like Santana could hit her or something. That is when she contemplated running. But she couldn't just run and leave. Brittney looked so hopeful and appreciative. That is when it hit her. What she seen a few weeks ago.

They were in such a close proximity that Santana's response came out as a hushed whisper."Then I'll tell everyone about you and Berry hooking up underneath the bleachers. Ya know, If you don't want anyone to know that you're one for the ladies then you shouldn't schedule make-out sessions in broad-daylight."

Smirking, and stepping back Santana waited. She waited for a comeback. Did she out-wit the most sharp tongue at school? Watching the other girls shoulders slump in defeat told her likewise.

"Okay,sorry blondie," Quinn said.

"Her name is Brittney." Santana shot back. Anger flaring off of every word. She has never stood up to anyone, whether if it was for herself, or someone else. Santana was a very passive person, but she couldn't imagine someone hurting Brittney, and her not doing anything about it.

"Sorry, Brittney." With one last stare-down, Quinn and her possy left leaving Brittney and Santana alone in the hallway.

"Umm. I think you should go change." Santana said, suddenly feeling self conscious of herself.

"Yeah, I should."

Brittney changes and is out of the locker room. Santana can't help but think how good Brittney looks in her clothing. She finds it hard to believe that, that was once the girl in the janitor's closet crying with slushie on her face. Santana couldn't sum up a sentence to describe her because she rendered her speechless. I may only be a shirt and joggers,but Santana is convinced that Brittney could ware a garbage bag and still look ravishing.

Brittney gave Santana a hug before speaking. Santana's entire body was lit on fire. "Thank you for everything are an incredible friend."

 _'So we are friends...'_ "Your're welcome Brittney, if the tables were turned I'm sure that you would do the same for me so...It was no problem." Santana responded with. "What class do you have next?" she asks.

"Umm..lemme see...A.P English." Britney responded back.

Santana was stunned. _'Brains and beauty, she is definitely one of a kind."_ _"Me too, hey you want to walk there together?" Santana said hoping she doesn't sound to pushy or assertive.

To Santana's surprise, Brittney responded with, "I would like that, I would like that a lot."

* * *

Right when they walk into the classroom together, Brittney starts to tense up and grabs Santana's arm. Santana whispers," It'll be okay, don't worry," and then gives Brittney a reassuring smile. Brittney automatically relaxes, but still holds onto Santana'a arm. Their teacher (Ms. Pillsbury) turns to them and asks them to come further into the classroom.

"Class this is the new student I was just speaking to you about. Her name is Brittney Pierce. Please welcome her with open arms."

Brittney's cheeks heat up, and Santana almost dies at how cute that is. Brittney replies with a very low, but timid 'hello'

"She's hot," a guy from the back says. "So true," another one agrees.

"That's enough." Miss Pillsbury yells, and everyone falls silent. "Please," the teacher says while turning to the girls standing near her desk. "Take a seat."

The two girls find a seat close to each other as their teacher continues on with her lesson. Santana wasn't really paying attention though. She was to busy looking at Brittney. The way she stuck her tongue out just a little when she was concentrating. The way she would smile when she knew the answer. Even the way she tapped her fingers impatiently waiting on everyone else to catch up had distracted Santana. She was completely, and utterly absorbed in the world of Brittney.~

"Hey," Brittney said after class was over.

"Hey," Santana happily answered back.

Brittney started wringing her hands nervously, she had only met Santana and she wants to be around her all the time. Why had she thunk of this. But it was to late now, she had to go through with this.

"Do you...like wanna, umm...hang out, maybe?" She asked sounding very little.

Santana was completely taken by surprise. I mean she wanted Britney to ask her this, but she hadn't really expected this. "Yes!" she said sounding beyond eager. " I mean, y-yeah we can hang out. When? Today?" _'Smooth Lopez, real smooth.'_

Brittney smiled a smile Santana completely fell in love with, and to know that she was the one who caused it made her love it even more. "Yeah, today is fine. What time?"

"Umm, 8?" Santana said sounding unsure.

"How about 7, there is a few places I want to take you. And since I asked you to hang out, I'll pick you up. Is that okay?"

 _'Of course it is, why wouldn't it be.'__ "Yeah, it's totally fine."

"I guess I'll see you later?" Brittney said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," Santana said."Seven O'clock?"

"Yeah," Brittney said smiling. "Seven O'clock."

* * *

A.N_So yeah. This was Chapter two. There is a lot more I just need some reviews to inspire me.  
Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
P.S...Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N_Thank you all for reviewing. You have no idea what that means to me. I am pumped that _**actual**_ people like this story. And I want to give thanks to all the people who favorited, and followed this story. Thank you so much.  
Soo...here is chapter 3.

P.S_I own nothing. Except my imagination.

* * *

 _ **Britney's House**_

Britney's Mom,Sarah, walked into Brittney's room and was shocked to find her pacing around. Obviously she was nervous about something, but Sarah didn't know what.

"Brittney, honey will you stop pacing around. You're making me dizzy." Sara knew that there could be only 2 reasons why Brittney would be acting like this; One, Lord Tubbington started smoking cigars again, or she had a date. Since Sarah hasn't smelled the scent of cheap cigars in two weeks, then it was the alternative.

"Boy, or girl Brittney?" Both of Britney's parents knew that their daughter was considered 'open' when it came to dating. Brittney told them that she, "falls for the person, not their gender." And they were completely okay with that.

 _'Man, how does she know these things.'_ _"It's a girl mom, and no, this is not a date."

"Well you could've fooled me. Look at what your're wearing sweetie."

Brittney took a look at what she had on; She was wearing dark, denim skinny jeans (her most dressiest ones) And her favorite shirt. On the front it said 'Don't hate the Pandas.' Brittney just doesn't ware those for anybody, that is how Sarah knew that this girl was special to Brittney.

"Is it to much?" Brittney asked, sounding unsure and suddenly self conscious.

Standing up and taking Brittney by the hand, Sarah sat her down (to make her stop pacing) and looked deep into her eyes." Of course not, you really like this girl, don't you?"

Brittney's eyes faltered just a little, and from that her mom knew the answer. Brittney didn't have to say anything, her actions confirmed it.

"It's just...," Brittney started."It's just that she was so nice to me today. She helped me get cleaned up, gave me a change of clothes, and stood up for me. All in one day mom. One day. But all I could do was stand there and act helpless. But when I pick her up all that is gonna change. I'm gonna try to be more...not helpless? Anyway the point is, that I won't be that kid she has to save from everything, Ya know? I'll try to be more confident."

When Brittney finally stopped her rant, all the older blonde could do was smile. "Yep, you like this girl a lot."

There was no denying it anymore for Brittney. "Yes mom, I do. So... because of that I was thinking of taking my motorcycle to go pick her up? Come on mom, please. I'll be really careful, and this is a special occasion."

Mamma Pierce looked at her daughter intently,weighing her options. That's when Britt broke out her signature pout. Her daughter was much more evil then people thought.

"Okay, okay. I'm waving the flag, gosh. Yes you can take your motorcycle, but make sure you bring an extra helmet for her."

"Yes, of course mom that's common sense." Looking at the time and realizing it's 6:46, Brittney quickly gave her mom a kiss, and ran down the stairs. With her plan in motion, and her equipment on (leather jacket, and helmet) she rides to Santana's house.

* * *

 _ **Santana's House**_

Santana was secretly panicking in her room.

 _'Omg what am I going to wear, I don't even know where she's taking me. Why am I freaking out like this?'_ Santana's thoughts were running through her mind more than the blonde herself.

"Mija!," Her mom yells through the door. "A friend is here to see you, and good job Mija she's gorgeous."

Santana's face heated with embarrassment. "Mom she is just a friend. And we are not dating. Plus I cannot find anything to wear."

"Well if you are fretting over something to wear, then she must be a 'special' friend." The older Latina said while opening the door to Santana's room.

Quickly sorting through her daughter's clothes she found the perfect top, and bottoms for Santana.

"I have no idea how you do it Ma, but thank you." Santana said mustering all of the gratitude she could, given that she was as nervous as ever.

"No problem mija, now go and have fun. Make memories. I Love you."

"Love you too."

Santana took a minute to descend down the stairs. She had to gather herself mentally, and physically before Brittney saw her. Fixing her hair, and checking her breath one last time she made her way down the stairs. On the last step, Santana's foot faltered making her footing on the stairs. The floor was catching up to fer face quickly. Before she could actually touch the ground a pale set of arms strongly attached to her midsection.

"Hey, look who's saving who now." The beautiful, wonderfully dressed, blue eyed blonde said.

All Santana could do was to try not to die from embarrassment. "Heh, I guess the tables have turned huh? Thanks for not letting the floor permanently ruin my face."

"No problem. And, to be completely honest, I don't think anything could ruin your face."

Santana was anything but shocked at the comment. Was Brittney just flirting with her? Santana has gone unnoticed all her life, so she has never experienced it before. But the T.V shows she watches displays this type of thing, but how was she supposed to know if it was happening to her?

Instead of attempting to flirt back she settles for, " I like your shirt."

Instinctively Brittney looked down at the 'Don't hate the Pandas' T-shirt she was wearing and self consciously tugged at the end of it. "Thank you, and you look nothing shy of amazing. As usual."

It was Santana's turn to feel self conscious. She glanced down at what she was wearing, and thank the lord himself for what her mom picked out. She had on a coral colored, short-sleeved, laced shirt. Accompanied with a pair of jeans that fit her in all the right places and a pair of worn black converse. "Thank you, umm, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Santana said. "Mom! Were're about to go." She yells upstairs to where her mom is.

"Bye mija, and mija's special friend!" Her mom yells back.

Brittney gave Santana a look of confusion, while Santana rolled her eyes trying to use irritation to cover up her embarrassment. "Don't even ask."

Walking out of the house, Santana sees a black and purple motorcycle. "Ohhhh, Nonononono, This cannot be yours." She said with astonishment, and a little fear.

Brittney surpassed the astonishment, and focused on the fear. "Your not afraid, are ya? From what I've seen today nothing scares you."

Santana scoffed at her comment. "Pa-lease. I'm not afraid of a bike." Her voice wavering only a little.

"Oh really," Brittney stated while handing Santana her helmet." Well get on."

Santana looks at the motorcycle and gulped. I'ts not that she didn't trust the blonde, it's just that she had never ridden one before. She prefers 4 door, even 2 door automobiles. A vehicle with no doors was a problem for her.

"Okay." She said while taking the helmet, and putting it on. Brittney did the same and got on the bike. Santana followed suit, but she didn't know where to put her arms I mean she had an idea,but... Brittney helped her out with this. Taking Santana's fore-arms in her hands, she put them around her waist. The feeling was sensational.

"You ready?" Brittney asked. All Santana could do was nod her head against the blonde's back.

"You better hold on tight," Brittney said. When Santana's hold on her waist tightened, Brittney took that as a signal to go. She revved the engine and heard the latina squeal. Laughing she pulled away from the curb and rode to their destination.

* * *

There is chapter 3, This was more of a set up chapter. The action is gonna happen in the next chapter.  
P.S_Please review. Sorry for the wait. :


	4. Chapter 4

A.N_Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and favorited, and followed. You guys encourage me to continue this story. Thank you for being amazing.  
P.S_I don't own anything...and thanks for the Brittany_Brittney thing.  
Soo...Here is chapter 4.

* * *

They get off the motorcycle, but before they entered Brittany turned to face Santana. "Can you do me a favor?"

Santana was a little suspicious of the question, but agreed to it. "Uhh, yeah."

"Cool," Brittany said while smiling that smile that Santana loves so much. Like, more than life. "Okay, You wanna close your eyes for me? Just until I tell you to open them. It'll take like... two minutes."

"Okay..." Santana agreed while closing her eyes.

"To make sure your're not peaking, how many fingers am I holding up." The blonde asked, holding 2 finger's in front of the latina's face.

"Hmm, lemme see..." Santana started. "Well when you snap, you do it in beats of two. When you giggle at something you do it twice. And when you revved the engine, you did it two times before speeding of and, scaring me half to death. Soo.. I'm guessing your're holding up two fingers."

The silence that surrounded them weighed heavier than the one in the bathroom. _'Ohh, way to go Lopez. Again?! Really?!...'_ "Well, was I correct?" It was very weird to talk to someone with your eyes closed, and at one point Santana thought Brittany had left. Well until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Uhh...umm, yeah y-yeah you got it right. Umm, come on I'll lead you to were we will be spending half our night." Brittany stuttered out trying to regroup. How could Santana know that many specific thing about her. She has only known her for a few hours. It doesn't even matter to Brittany she is beyond flattered. And as she leads Santana into the restaurant that she booked for them, She cannot believe the amount of luck she struck.

* * *

When they enter the restaurant Santana eyes are still closed, but vaguely get a hint of where she is at. Inhaling more intently she knows exactly where she is. "Are we at Breadstix?" She asked with anticipation, and excitement.

"Yeah we are. How did you know that." Brittany asks kind-of disappointed. She wanted this to be a surprise. Well at least there is another surprise she has for her.

"I was practically raised in this restaurant. And their breadsticks are like my life soo..."

"Really?" Brittany asked sounding genuinely interested. Turning to the waitress she says, "Reservation for two, under Pierce please."

Santana was impressed. She never knew you could make reservations here. She only came here when she began to crave breadsticks. The waitress quickly escorted them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. The view was amazing, they could see everything from back there.

Ever since Brittany had left school, she had this one question on her mind. And she decided that now was the time to ask Santana. This was part of her plan right? Be more confident. Well here it is, in full effect.

"Hey, umm can I ask you a question."

"Shoot." Santana agreed

 _'Alright,'_ Brittany thought. _'It's now or never...'_ "Why did that girl you were arguing with call you "Lezpez"

That is when Santana's entire life crumbled. The waitress came over to their booth to bring them breadsticks,and Santana was glad for the diversion. Santana knew that this was coming, but she thought Brittany hadn't heard. She hoped that she had not heard. I mean eventually she was gonna find out, and Santana rather it be from her than from someone who knew little-to nothing of what they were taking about. So Santana decided to face the music.

"Well...Brittany, I am a uhh... a uh.." Santana choked out, but Brittany stepped in.

"Lesbian?" Santana couldn't even look her in the eyes as she nodded her head yes. She never thought Brittany would find out this way. She need to explain herself, well at least attempt to. "Look...Britt..." Santana started.

"Britt?" Brittany questioned, while interrupting what was sure to become a rant from Santana.

"I'm sorr..." Again she was cut off.

"No, no it's okay" Santana was confused.

"Which one, the nickname or the 'situation'?" Santana asked

"Both actually," Brittany started." It's totally okay that your're a le..." Brittany saw Santana physically flinch at the 'almost' use of the word. Clearly she hasn't really come to terms with that part of her life, but Brittany is determined to help her. For now she decided to re-phase what she was going too say. "That you are who you are. Don't be ashamed of it. If you never learn how to accept who you are you will start to hate yourself from the inside out, and will never experience the feeling of happiness."

There were no words to describe how grateful she was to hear Brittany's input on the 'situation'. For some reason, her opinion mattered to Santana, and that was the only one that mattered. (Well her and her mom's of course.) Everyone at school made fun of her, and called her names because she was different. But Brittany, her friend of about a few hours, was telling her to embrace her differences. She had someone in her corner, and that was all that mattered. "Thanks Britt. You are the only one outside of my mom who accepts me for who I am. You have no idea what this means to me."

For a few minuets they just stared at each other. Not like stalker- _ish_ staring, but just staring. Well not really staring, but seeing. They were really seeing each other for the first time. Brittany noticed that Santana had beautiful laugh-lines, and dimples surrounding them. Creating the perfect amount of attention to be drawn to her mouth and the perfect set of white teeth that lay underneath. Santana noticed that Brittany's eyes where not only blue, they where bluish-grayish with silver specks. 7 in each eye. And she finally got to count how many freckles lay upon her cheeks; 8 on the right, 11 on the left.

Under any other circumstances, Santana would have been thoroughly uncomfortable with anyone staring at her with such intensity, and question. But this wasn't anyone, this was Brittany. The girl whom she met only a few hour ago, but yet has changed everything about her. She has never stood up for anyone until she met Brittany, she was completely positive that she would never get on a motorcycle in her life, Brittany comes and changes that plan right up.

She has no idea what Brittany is doing to her, but she has no complaints. For a few more minuets they sit there eating their breadsticks in silence. Not like their previous silences, -heavy, and awkward-, but comfortable. Knowing that they didn't have to fill every second with conversation was comforting for the both of them.

They were so drawn into each other, that they hadn't noticed one of the only 2 people that could ruin their evening approaching. It was Puck. Brittany glanced up first and instantly tensed. Santana felt the atmosphere change from pleasant to uncomfortable within seconds.

"Well, why don't you look familiar," Puck directed is statement and Brittany. "Almost didn't recognize you without slushie on your face."

That was all Santana could take. So puck was the reason why Brittany looked so broken and lost. Being slushied doesn't just hurt physically, it's a mental thing as well. She could rip his head off with her bare hands. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Sanding up at her full height -which was not that tall at all- she all but screamed at puck. "Wait, you were the one who slushied Britt? What the hell is wrong with you!? You arrogant little shit. If I were you I would leave before I go all 'Lima Heights' on your sorry ass."

"Oohhh, what are you gonna do? Hit me. Man I'm shitting bricks right now." He said in a boring, sarcastic, monotone voice.

Santana was about to lunge at Puck when a pale set of arms wrap around her for the second time that night. "It's not worth it San, He's not worth it." Was all she heard. That was all she needed to hear. She was fuming to much to realize the use of the nickname.

"Heyy, I see what's going on. She's your girlfriend now huh. Defending your little _girlfriend._ Well your girlfriend's a little..." He never got to finish his thought, because Santana's fist connected with his face. The crackling,and crunching sound coming from his nose let her know her job has done.

"If you _**ever**_ attempt to talk about her like that again, I will end you." Santana said through gritted teeth. She was shaking so violently that she had to forcibly hold onto the table so steady herself. "Come on Britt, lets go."

They walk away from Puck and towards the door. When Brittany felt like Santana calmed down enough she decided to ask the second question that had been on her mind the entire night. "Do you mind if I take you somewhere else?"

"Honestly, at this point, I'm willing to go anywhere with you." Brittany's face heated then turned red at Santana's comment.

"Okay, lets go." They both get on the motorcycle and Santana has no problem on where to put her hand this time. With her arms around Brittany's waist, and her head gently resting on her back Santana felt at peace. For the first time, in a long time she was at peace.

* * *

There's chapter 4.  
Please review. I apologize for any spelling-grammatical errors.  
Hoped you liked it, I don't think it was my best chapter. Sorry if it sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N_ Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait.  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

* * *

Brittany slowly pulls to a halt, as Santana pulls her head off of her back. Looking around Santana sees nothing but bushes, and grass, and...nothingness. This has her in a confused state.

"Britt, umm, what are we doing here? " She asks, slowly getting off of the bike.

"This is your surprise." the blonde answers, while also getting off the bike and putting her helmet on the handle bars.

The Latina's confusion rose higher. "A field of grass that is just swimming with God knows how many insects?"

"No, of course not. You have to look beyond that. Not figuratively either. Just look." Brittney says while approaching Santana and standing directly next to her. Their hands merely inches away from each other. Intently staring out into nothing Santana noticed faint light coming from a few feat away. If it was even possible, her confusion rose more.

"What are those lights?"

"And you _still_ think I'm gonna tell you what the surprise is. I mean if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise, you silly goose."

Santana didn't even question the cutest thing she has ever heard she just went with it. "Okay." Walking through the tall grass was taking a tole on her. She is pretty sure her legs are just covered with bites and bruises. She doesn't say anything though. She doesn't have to, Brittany notices right away; she notices everything about Santana.

In a swift motion she picks Santana up and puts her on her back. The Latina squeals and tries to get off but Brittney tightens the grip on her legs. "Brittany what on earth are you doing?" She half squeals, and half yells out.

"I noticed that you were uncomfortable walking through the tall grass, so I decided to improvise." She answers simply.

"Well I have a question for you." The latina asks from upon Brittany's back.

"If the question is 'can you put me down now?' the answer is no."

"No, that was not the question. Actually it is really comfortable up here. The question was; if you saw all the grass, and how tall it was why didn't you just ride your motorcycle directly to the surprise."

"You want my honest answer?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," Brittany started. "I figured you would have trouble walking through it, so I was gonna suggest that we hold hands. You know, to keep you from falling and permanently ruining that face your're so worried about. But I think enjoy this a little better."

Brittany never fails to surprise Santana. All Santana can think is how cuter could she get. "Oh, really."

"Yep, and we have reached your destination, Madam." The blonde replied, while gently lowering Santana to the ground.

Santana hadn't even noticed. Looking around she sees a treehouse? Yeah a treehouse. Covered in lights. Florescent lights covering every surface and it completely renders Santana speechless. In the background Brittany whispers a soft 'surprise' as she comes to stand directly next to Santana. "You like it?"

"You have got to be kidding me. 'Do it like it?' Brittany this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. This is beautiful. I love it."

 _'Not as beautiful as you...'_ Brittany was gonna say it but the words died on her tongue. _'Not yet."_

"Soo, you wanna go inside?" The blue eyed girl asks.

"Yeah, thought you'd never ask." The Latina responded with.

The inside of the treehouse contain more lights, but not as much as the outside. The lights create enough light for them, but at the same time the inside is well shaded. Entering the miniature house (This term is more accurate because the treehouse is extremely large for a kid) Santana notices a plate in the center of the floor. Her curiosity peaks.

"Britt, umm I think we just ate." She says. Confusion lacing her tone.

With a knowing smirk Brittany answers with, " I know, but I have another surprise for you. I noticed that you practically inhaled those breadsticks the waitress brung so..." She pulls out a bread stick from the pocket of her leather jacket, and places it on the plate. "I snuck it out while you were arguing with Puck, defending my honor again."

"I believe it has become a force of habit." Santana answers. They both laugh at this. Nothing with them is ever forced. They were meant to be here laughing together. The puzzle pieces were finally fitting.

Taking the bread stick off of the plate, Santana broke it in half and gave one of them to Brittany. "Sharing is caring." She says "Cheers."

"Cheers." Brittany says as she and Santana bump their bread sticks together. For the remainder of the night they just talked and nibbled on their pieces of the breadstick. Enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

Santana didn't notice she fell asleep until she had woken up. Looking up she sees blue eyes staring back at her.

"Have you been watching me the entire time?" She asked with a hint of playfulness lacing her voice"

"Mhhh, I dunno. Maybe." The blond replies back slyly.

Santana chuckles and looks out the window of the 'Mini-House' and notices that it was starting to get light out. "Hey Britt, how long have we been here?"

"Umm, about 8 hours. Why?"

"Oh my God," Santana started. "My mom will kill me." She scrambles to get out of the treehouse, when Brittany's hand on her forearm stops her.

"It's okay. I was gonna get ready to take you home, but you fell asleep. So I decided to call your mom, and she said to just let you sleep because you get really cranky when you get woken up prematurely. Her words not mine."

Santana had never really known the feeling of relief until that moment. But she also wondered something."How did you get into my phone, I have a password on it?"

"Well...I don't think 'ilovebreadstix' is such a good password." Brittany answered while chuckling.

Santana laughs too. "Huh, I guess not."

Standing up Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and said, "Come one, lets get you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Santana's house was comfortable and silent. Brittany pulls up to the curb very slow. When the bike came to a complete stop, they both got of and started walking toward Santana's door.

 _'Courage Brittany, courage...'_ "I had a great time." ' _Really, "I had a great time." Come on Pierce._

"So did I." Santana agreed. "You know you didn't have to do any of this. A thank you would have sufficed." The Latina said giggling.

Finding some source of courage, and stepping closer to Santana Brittany replied with, "Yeah it would've, but I'm almost positive I can show how grateful I am better than I can tell you." _'Good job. Unicorn is on the move.'_

Santana literally gulped at the statement. "I...umm, uhh..." Suddenly the door swings wide open. _'Saved by the door.'_

"Tana, Tana I missed you soooo, much. Don't ever leave me again." That was the voice of Santana's little sister, Jenny. She clung to Santana's legs like her life depended on it. Brittany found that so adorable. But Santana couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Hey buddy," Brittany said while bending down to the same size as the little girl. "My name is Brittany, what's your name?"

The little girl move from behind Santana's leg, but only a little."My name is Jenny" Brittany was blown away but her cuteness. She was almost cuter than her big sister.

"Well hey Jenny. I'm very sorry for taking your sister away, but she helped with something the other day and I just wanted to repay her."

Jenny looked shocked. Her older sister rarely helped anyone. The only people she would help would be her and their mom. "So, Tana helped you? Like a super hero? The younger Latina asked. Santana was about an inch away from dying of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Brittany said while standing up and looking at Santana. She was still talking to Jenny but was making eye-contact with her sister. "My super hero."

"Okay," Santana said. "Lets go inside shall we?" She quickly wanted to change the subject.

All three of them get inside and sit at the kitchen table. "Tana, Tana could you please make me cereal, I just love the way you make it." Jenny pleaded.

"Yeah, anything for you chipmunk." Walking over to the fridge, she reaches on top and gets a box of Lucky Charms. Opening the fridge she grabs the milk and sets both items on the counter. Santana learned that her sister loves Lucky Charms, well the marshmallows. So she ordered a box online with just the marshmallows in it. She quickly makes the cereal by being used to the motions. Then she gives it to her little sister.

"Tank you, Tana." She says delighted with her cereal.

"You're welcome beautiful, now I'll turn the t.v on so you can watch cartoons okay?"

Picking up the little girl, Santana walks into the living room. One arm around the girl, and the other holding the cereal. She gently puts her down and puts the bowl of cereal in her lap. Quickly she turns on the t.v and then walks over to Brittany.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes, kind of embarrassed.

"No, I'ts okay. That was the most adorable thing I ever..." A yawn cut Brittany's sentence short. That was when she realized she didn't get any sleep last night because she was captivated by Santana's beauty.

"Did you not get any sleep last night?'

Tiredly Brittany answered. "Nope."

An idea popped into Santana's head and before she could get it out she says, "You could sleep in my room, and I have shorts and a tank top that you could ware. If you want to shower you could. I can't let you drive home like this."

Brittany was shocked at first, but her tired body screamed sleep so she took the offer. Santana rose from her chair and lead Brittany to her room. Since it was still early she opened the door as quietly as she could. Looking around her room she noticed that all the clothes she went through to find something decent for their 'date' were gone and neatly put back in her closet. She would have to thank her mom for that later.

Going through one of her drawers she pulled out a change off clothes for Brittany. "Here."

"Thank you San." Brittany replied. Santana was shocked but the use of her nickname. She was about to question it when Brittany started to explain.

"I called you San when you were arguing with Puck. You didn't notice though, is it okay if I call you that?"

Santana smiled. "Yeah of course." Brittany smiled back. They didn't notice they where smiling at each other until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Santana says as Brittany starts walking toward her bathroom to shower. Jenny opens the door looking really sleepy.

"Tana, watching cartoons made me sleepy again, but my eyes won't close" Santana knows what that means.

Ever since the day she was born and she couldn't go to sleep, Santana's mom would make her sing to Jenny. That was one of her hidden talents. Only people close to her knew that she could sing. With a sigh, she picks Jenny up and puts her on her lap. Santana quickly looks at her bathroom door and she sees that the light is on, meaning Brittany is inside.

"Okay what song do you wanna here?" She asks.

"Ummm,...Ohh, I know. Ed Sheeran- The A Team. Please Tana"

"Okay," Santana answers. " But I'm only singing the chorus okay."

As Santana gets ready to sing, Jenny positions herself up against Santana so that her head was resting on her chest. When Santana feels that Jenny is ready she begins to sing;

 _ **"And they say, she's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18,  
But lately her face seems; slowly sinking wasting  
Crumbling like pastries; and they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us; And were all  
Under the upper hand..."**_

Santana had no idea that her bathroom door just opened and Brittany just stepped out.

 ** _Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland; Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside; For angles to fly  
Angles to fly, to fly, fly  
For angles to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angles to die."_**

The light snoring coming from the little girl on her lap let her know that she was sleeping. Very carefully she stands up and puts Jenny on her bed. She leans over and gives Jenny a kiss in the forehead.

"I didn't know you could sing." Santana jumped at the sound of the voice. Turing around there was Brittany, in her clothes looking as shocked as humanly possible. Santana didn't even have time to marvel at how good Brittany looked in her clothing.

"Y-you just h-h-heard m-me, didn't you." She stuttered out.

"Umm, yeah I did and you sound fricken' amazing. Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked .

"I just didn't feel like i'ts was that important."

"Everything about you is important to me." Brittany said with as mush honesty she could convey. "Could sing me a song, San. Please."

How could Santana say no to that. "Yeah, what song do you want to hear?"

"I don't know," Brittany started, sounding very kid-like. "Surprise me."

Santana knows exactly what song she is going to sing. A few months ago she started making a stripped-down acoustic version to Whitney Houston's; How Will I Know. She never finished it, but she had enough to sing. And enough to convey her feeling over to Brittany. Walking over to her closet she grabs her keyboard, and stand. She sets it up quickly with anticipation. With one swift and gentle motion she takes the keyboard and places it on the stand. Taking a chair from her work desk, she moves it behind the stand and sits down.

"You ready now super star." Brittany says with a little sarcasm. Santana laughs and nods her head 'yes'. With a deep breath she starts the intro. When she starts playing I'ts a little shaky at first, but soon her fingers start moving with the finesse she trained them to have. Finally she starts to sing:

 _ **"Oh it's you, I know. You're the one I dream of  
**_ ** _Looks into, my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Oh I lose, control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake, from dreaming, tell me is this really love  
_**

Brittany was captivated by Santana's voice. She cant help but think that this song is about her. Santana could have sung any song and she choice that one. Brittany is in love with her. Proudly so.

 ** _How will I know if you really love me  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall on love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if you're thinking of me  
I try to fall but I'm too shy, can't speak  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?"_**

Santana put so much emotion into that song that when she opened her eyes she was crying. Embarrassed she quickly turned away from Brittany and tried to wipe her eyes. Brittany was shocked. Never had she heard anything more beautiful. When she felt like she wiped all evidence of crying off of her face, she turned to face Brittany but kept her head down. Looking up, only with her eyes she sees Brittany's feet walking towards her.

Before she could even fully look up, Brittany took her hand, and pulled her up from the chair. After that she cupped her cheek and pulled her really close. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" She said. Her lips ghosting over Santana's.

Santana's legs were shaking and her heart was pounding. "Well th-that song was made for you. W-well I sung it for you." She said. Which surprised her. Being this close to Brittany would most likely make her forget the English language.

"Mmhhmm, I kinda thought so." _'Go big or go home Pierce.'_ "I'm going to kiss now okay? Okay."

Finally for what seemed like ages Brittany closes the gap between them. Effortlessly their lips moved against one another. Gliding easily. Slowly Santana pulled away, instantly she missed the contact but she needed an explanation.

"Wha..Uhh,... Why. H-how.." She stuttered out. Clearly beyond flustered.

Brittany quickly opened her eyes to see Santana face. This was not the reaction she had hoped to get. Santana's face was flushed and Brittany knew that her face showed the same. Santana looked so uncomfortable, and she hated that she was the cause to that. Damn it! Brittany knew that she shouldn't have gone through with that stupid plan of hers. _'Fuck!"_

She rapidly starts to apologize. "I am so sorry Santana. That was insanely out of line for me to do." Without another word she walks toward Santana's door. Before she opens it, she gives Santana one last apologetic look.

Everything was happening in slow motion for Santana. Well she was moving in slow motion, and Brittany was in super sonic speed. She couldn't move. No matter what her brain would tell her limbs, she could not move. Nor could she object to Brittany's abrupt exit. It's not like she wanted her to leave. Actually that was the complete opposite of what she wanted. She just couldn't do anything.

Looking sorrowfully at Brittany one last time -apparently that was all she could do- Brittany was gone.

As she descended down the stairs Brittany's eyes started to water uncontrollably. Her drowsiness completely replaced with a mixture of shame and embarrassment. She just could not get out of Santana's house fast enough. Quickly wiping her eyes, she approached her motorcycle yanking the helmet off of the handle bars and throwing it on her head. A tapping on a window drew her attention. Looking up -with her helmet still on- she could faintly see Santana. What she couldn't see was the tears welling up in her eyes.

Santana could not stop the mixture of emotion that was overcoming her. She knows that it was only a kiss, but it didn't feel that way. At least not to her. She didn't know what Brittany felt, but she hoped it was the same. Staring at Brittany was becoming too much for her. She turned away and looked at where everything went down. While touching her lips and sighing and she could think was; _'That was my first kiss.'_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching Santana leave from the window was the fuel that fed the fire for Brittany. She took that at as all the more reason to leave. Thinking about what just transpired, the only thought that crossed her mind was; _'That was my first kiss.'_

Revving the engine twice and gathering herself once more, she pulls away from the curb outside Santana's house content on forgetting the last 36 hours of her life.

* * *

A.N_That's it. The End. Any questions you have just comment them and I'll answer them in a new chapter. Yeah, there may be a sequel, I don't know. I am making another story. It's called My Story. Another Brittana fanfic. Thanks to everyone who read, and commented. Really appreciate it.㈍9  
Sorry about any Spelling or Grammatical errors.


End file.
